The Sweetest Medicine
by purehalo
Summary: A mixture of my favourite things, Hurt Dean, smut and sex. With a little humour thrown in. Rated MA for adult themes. Be warned!


Disclaimer: They're mine

Only kidding!

I wish!

This is written for the best sister a gal could hope to find! Love you babe! Enjoy what i hope will be a reality for you one day!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nurse Louise Lakeman stole a glance around the door and smiled at the sleeping form that greeted her eyes. The figure lay on his back, right arm resting gently on a soft pillow. The cast enclosing his hand and arm to the elbow. He was breathing softly and evenly, the painkillers having knocked him out after about ten minutes. The only quiet that seemed to exist around him was when he was asleep and Louise missed the constant banter that came from this man and his brother, or, depending on which Nurse was in the room, his constant flirting.

He was handsome, there was no denying it. Muscular and toned, with amazing bone structure and a killer smile. He'd been brought in two days ago, moved up to Louise's ward once his arm had been set and the CT scan showed no lasting damage from the severe concussion. His brother said they'd been in a car accident. The nurses had all exchanged looks but didn't press the brothers any further. The bruising across the man's ribs and belly weren't consistent with a car crash. But who were they to argue when the men were are handsome as these brothers.

Louise had bared the brunt of Dean's flirtatious behaviour. He'd taken a shine to her the second his unfocused eyes had caught her profile. The orderlies had wheeled him into the private room, followed closely by his brother, Sam. The young man had checked the room and the small bathroom , seemingly having to satisfy himself that there was nothing lurking in the closets that was going to attack his injured sibling. Dean had slept soundly for the first day, but once fully awake he seemed to make the most of the nurses fussing over him and had turned on the charm. Louise had laughed the first time she'd seen Sam roll his eyes at Dean when the older brother had asked her for a bed bath, throwing her a wink and pursing his lips. Louise had walked up to him, rested a hand on his uninjured forearm and shook her head.

"Sorry Mr Rose, but I don't think you could handle my attention just yet."

With that she'd turned on her heal, leaving the younger brother to laugh openly at the shocked, open mouthed older brother.

Today though, well, today he'd been ready for her. Louise was on the nightshift, had taken the handover from Margaret and then gone to work checking up on patients with Jo. They always worked the nightshift together , and preferred dealing with patients rather than family members. Jo was a happy go lucky type who always kept Louise smiling. She was quick witted and never told on her should her break take longer. Louise was the same with Jo and together they ran the ward but also managed to spend time with patients and enjoy the lack of a night manager. Seeing how the two always completed the work and the patients always sang their praises the powers that be had decided it best to cut costs and allow them the honour of continuing to run the nightshift on that particular ward without being monitored.

So it worked well for all concerned.

Louise had arrived at 7.30. Visiting hours were until 8 so she wasn't surprised to see Sam sat by his brother's bed reading a book about…was that witches? Ok, well , each to their own. Dean was propped up in the bed, looking bored and ready to bolt. Jo had clocked him the second he had woken up when first brought in.

"That ones going to want to be out of here the second he can stand."

"What makes you say that?" asked Louise.

"You can tell, the rogues always want to cut and run. And that boy, he has 'rogue' written all over him." With that Jo had thrown a wink at Louise and sniggered as Dean had whispered a charming 'Hello Nurse' to her.

Louise walked into the room and smiled at Sam. He was such a tall man but so gentle and kind. His love for his brother apparent in everything he did.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Louise. How you doin'?"

"I'm good thanks. How's our patient been?"

"He wants out."

"Well, I think we need him here for just a while longer, if anything just to give you a break. He must drive you mad."

"Hey!"

Sam sniggered at Dean and gathered his things.

"Good luck with him Louise. See you tomorrow Dean."

"Dean stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting, I'm frowning at my brother, there's a difference."

"Well he's gone now so how about you stick to smiling at me?"

"Oh darlin' that I could do all day."

"So come on, how are you really feeling?"

"Like I wanna get out of this bed."

Louise picked up the chart by Dean's feet and read through the pages from the dayshift.

"Mmm."

"Mmm good or Mmm bad?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you're ready to have that catheter out?"

"Oh god yes."

Louise smiled at the injured man and placed her arms across her chest. Dean's own smile wavered , he frowned and then as the realisation hit him he crossed his own arms across his chest and regarded her coolly.

"Well then?"

"If you're ready Dean."

"Oh baby I'm always ready."

Louise gathered her supplies and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling rubber gloves on as she tried to ignore his smile and control her own blush. As she lifted the sheet her blush reached it's peak and she had to hold her breath to keep the appraising sigh inside.

Seemed it wasn't only his upper body in good shape, the rest of him was doing very nicely as well.

She carefully removed the catheter and then gently ran her hand along his length, smiling coyly when he jumped within her grasp and took a deep intake of breath.

"Ok, all working. You want to go to the bathroom now?"

"How to kill a moment."

She ignored his frown and slapped him playfully on the cheek. Slowly she raised him to a sitting position and then step by slow step guided Dean to the small bathroom. Once he'd taken care of himself she again grasped his arm as they made slower progress back to the bed. By the time Louise had him settled again he was exhausted.

"Guess I'm not quite as strong as I thought."

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

Louise injected a painkiller into his IV, threw him a wink and left to check on her other patients.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jo and Lou were enjoying a quiet moment at the nurses station, all patients had been checked on and were sleeping, it was only 11pm so they decided to take a break and unwind before the 12am rounds. Louise turned the page of her book, about to fall deeply into another chapter when a small flickering red light caught her attention. Jo went to stand but stopped when she realised which room was calling for a nurse.

"That's all you honey."

Louise frowned, checked the light and then smiled fully.

"You sure?"

"Oh I'm sure."

Dean was looking drowsily toward the door as Louise walked in, he'd pulled the covers down to his waist and it looked like he'd been trying to get out of bed.

"You ok?"

"Mmm?"

"Dean?"

Louise walked forward and checked his forehead for fever, pleased to find none she checked his vitals and then sat carefully next to his right side.

"You ok Dean?"

Dean raised weary eyes to her, the drugs in his system and the residual concussion doing nothing for his energy levels. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, just a quick hop out of bed, a quick shower and then back before they realised he'd even thought about getting clean.

But no, instead his head had swam the second he'd sat up and as he went to grab the rail he'd knocked the call button , realising he'd be busted in only a matter of seconds he'd fallen back down defeated.

"Were you trying to get out of bed?"

Dean tried for innocent, settled instead for an annoyed nod.

"Where were you trying to go?"

"Shower." He mumbled.

"Flower you're not strong enough for a shower yet."

"Figured that."

Dean looked down at the covers and attempted to control the pout that was taking over his features. He felt dirty, he knew he had a mild whiff of BO and to top it all off there was nothing he could do about it. He wished with all his heart his brother would walk through the door and take charge, help him into the shower and then bust him out of this hell hole.

He felt a warm hand on his arm and a slight squeeze of kind fingers against his skin. Before he had the chance to raise his head Louise had already left the room.

Great.

Just friggin great.

Stuck in hospital, having to rely on people and to top it all off he was now alone in his misery with no one to make him feel better.

Damn it, it was his pity party and even the invited guests had failed to show up.

Embrace me pout, for I am one with my self pity.

"That's so not a good look for you."

Dean frowned as Louise walked back into a room, pushing a small trolley ahead of her.

"I can look like how I want to!." Way to go, how to sound like a five year old Dean.

"Excuse me while I walk around the toys."

"What toys?"

"The ones you've thrown out of your pram."

At that Dean had to look up and finally saw what Louise was readying beside his bed. A large bowl, slightly steaming with warm water, sponges and soap.

Sponges and soap.

Sponges.

As the smile spread across the injured man's face Louise couldn't help but mentally high five herself for being the cause of such happiness.

"If you want to be left alone with your misery you just let me know Dean."

Dean smiled fully and raised his eyebrows at the gorgeous dark haired nurse poised before him with sponge in hand.

Instead of answering, he lifted the sheets with his good hand and winked at her.

Louise soaked the sponge and applied a generous amount of soap, she giggled slightly when she realised he had no idea how much this was going to exhaust him.

Starting with his chest, she slowly moved the sponge in small circles around his body, flicking his nipples playfully as she went. She felt her own raise in appreciation to the fine form before her. She worked slowly down his torso to his belly, her movements slow and careful over the colourful bruising across his abdomen. She then worked the sponge up his sides and across his left arm, tickling him slightly under his arm.

"Bet you do that to all your patients."

"Oh no, I only tickle the trouble makers."

Louise carefully cleaned his right arm, being careful to not raise the injured limb too high. She gently cleaned his fingers and then raised the bed higher, helping him to sit forward so she could clean his back. She paid extra attention to his shoulders, his posture seemed to relax the more she spent rubbing his shoulders and neck, slowly she moved the sponge down , aware that Dean had grown very quiet thanks to the attention she was administering.

She gently coaxed him to lay back down and carefully washed his face, mindful of the cuts and bruises , she quickly ran a cloth across his hair, careful to not aggravate the stitches holding together the wound that caused his concussion.

Quickly drying him she laughed at his heavily lidded expression of complete bliss.

"Feeling better?"

"God yes." He smiled drowsily at her and closed his eyes. It felt so good to feel clean, to have such attention lavished upon him without having to feel guilty for it, without having to feel he didn't deserve it. She was beautiful, to have her spend this kind of quality time with him was sublime. He made a mental note to ask for her number before he left. As Dean began to wonder about the kind of music she liked he felt a warmth growing across his hips, he opened his eyes and gazed down. The sheets had been pulled across and Louise was busy cleaning his right leg, from his hip down. She used more force than she had with his body, allowing the water to run onto the plastic sheet she'd placed under his leg. Scrubbing down his thigh, one hand braced on his knee while the other guided the sponge, once passed the knee she raised her hand to his thigh and cleaned his lower leg with the other hand. Repeating the process with his left leg ,Louise then carefully raised each foot into her lap and cleaned gently . Ignoring the way he playing wigged his toes as she braced them against her stomach. Ignoring the way the movement sent small bolts of electricity through her blood stream, she could practically feel her pulse in all the important parts of her body. Her need to jump him there and then suddenly became all she could think about. Louise moved slightly and gasped suddenly as the friction sent a small explosion racing through her body.

What was he doing to her?

She slapped his toes playfully and placed his foot back down on the bed, covering his limbs with the sheet. She then rinsed the sponge and lifted the sheet covering his groin.

Jesus.

How could she have not noticed?

He was already at half mast. The overwhelming desire to salute him sent her smirking back to the tray to rinse the sponge some more.

Dean held his breathe as the sponge ran along his lower belly, down across his hips and thighs, then inward, across his length. His need for oxygen caused him to gasp as Louise ran the sponge up and down his lengthening erection. She kept on rubbing, she was sitting on the left edge of the bed, one leg braced on the floor, the other hanging off the end of the mattress. She was so engrossed in watching him grow beneath her touch, pulsing with her hand that she failed to notice his left hand running up her thigh. Failed to notice that is, until his fingers stole beneath her skirt and began to run along her underwear, then, without warning, one finger stole inwards and began to rub along her heated nub.

Louise closed her eyes as he continued to match her rhythm. The sponge forgotten as her hand ran up, down, up, down, up, down, the pulse beneath her fingers racing to match the pounding of the blood within her ears. The slow build of fire within her belly as she felt her entire being coming alive.

Dean watched as Louise's eyes seem to roll back into her head as the sensation crept over her . He watched as with each rub of his fingers she moaned slightly and rocked forward harder against his touch. He watched, mesmerised, caught in his own pre-orgasmic rush as Louise sped up her rhythm along his length, he raised his hips slightly in time with her downward stoke, stroke after stroke, small spots of light playing across his vision as he felt the burning begin in his belly, working it's way toward his groin, flowing out into Louie's hand , travelling the length of her limb, down her spine to explode with a small flick of his fingers as he released against the slight twist of her fist. They both moaned in unison, breathing forgotten as the aftershocks kept them in rhythm, rocking forward and back, up and down.

Jo smiled as Louise walked back to the nurses station.

"Everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. He just needed to get clean."

"I bet he did."

"What?"

"Nothing honey." Jo playfully slapped Louise on the ass with her clipboard and went to make her rounds. Leaving the younger nurse not knowing whether to hide the blush or attempt to deny that anything had happened.

XXXXXXXXX

Dean spent another three days on the ward, enjoying tormenting his brother by day, enjoying interfering with Louise by night. Every night, without fail, she gave him a bed bath. And every night, without fail, they both saw stars.

Sam towered above Dean's doctor as he fired question after question at him regarding the well being of his older brother.

"Your brother will be fine to leave tomorrow, his bruising has healed extremely well and he's able to move around now without the vertigo."

"And his arm Doc?"

"He'll need to wear the cast for another 6 weeks at least, then you'll need to take the letter I gave you into whichever hospital you are near at the time and they'll remove the cast."

"That's great Doc, thanks for your help."

Sam waved at Louise as he went into Dean's room to tell him the good news. The Doctor leaned against the counter, writing furiously onto Dean's chart.

Walking up to the nurses station Louise greeted the young Doctor and threw a warning look to Jo who sat smirking behind the counter.

"In a hurry Dr Acula?" asked Jo as she tried to follow his frantic movements.

"The wife, wants me home for a dinner party. I have to be on time."

"I think you may already be late." interjected Louise.

"She's going to kill me, she's a blood sucking vampire when things don't go her way. Ok, here you go, all signed and ready to be released once I check him out one last time in the morning."

"Who's being released?" asked Louise.

"Dean Rose."

"You have no idea how often." smirked Jo from behind the counter, she hid her smirk as it turned into a full blown laugh thanks to the colour of Louise's cheeks.

"Did I miss something?" Asked Dr Acula.

"Yes sir, but apparently Dean hit's the spot every time."

"JO!"

"What Louise?"

If the Doctor hadn't been standing right in front of them Louise would have grabbed the water cooler and knocked her friend out right there and then.

"Well, you ladies obviously have….issues. I'll see you both tomorrow night."

"Goodnight Sir" they chimed in unison.

Jo faced her friend and crossed her arms, worry apparent across her features.

"You ok?"

"About Dean leaving?" Jo nodded. "Yeah I am, I knew this was only a short term fun thing, but damn was it fun."

"You two progressed from hand held jollies yet?"

"JO!" Louise stood shocked in front of her, attempting to hide the smirk that was taking over her features.

Jo smiled and winked.

"So I guess tonight I'll skip Dean's room on my rounds, leave you two in peace to say goodbye."

Had Louise not been so excited by the prospect she might have felt offended at the presumption.

XXXXXXXXX

She walked into Dean's room to find him sat upright in the bed, a coy smile playing on his lips. Closing the door behind her she sat on the edge of the bed, her hip against his broken arm, eyes alive with desire.

"So I hear you're being set free tomorrow?"

"That's what they tell me."

"Well it's a shame you have to leave but I'm glad you're feeling better."

"You gonna come by to see me go?" Even though he'd asked the question Dean was relieved when Louise shook her head. Goodbyes weren't something he was particularly good at, plus, he wanted to remember their little 'thing' with more fondness that the parting was likely to leave.

"I do however want to give you a good send off." Louise said as she began to undo her dress, popping the buttons slowly, watching as Dean licked his lips, his eyes never leaving her hands as they worked down the material. Her bra clad chest revealed first, then her velvet soft stomach, she toed off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, straddling him.

With his left hand Dean pulled her dress further open, his mouth going dry by the sight of her hard and erect nipples fighting for freedom against the restraint of the elastic. He gently pulled the dress from her shoulder, followed by her bra strap. He did it all carefully and slowly, teasing her with his touch as he ran his fingers down her shoulder, down her skin to the full breasts , gently rolling her nipple within his finger, his broken arm working on her left breast until she gently pushed the limb down to the comfort of her thigh.

"Don't want you aggravating your injury" She breathed heavily as her head fell back exposing her neck to his mouth. The feel of his fingers against her breast, coupled with the feeling of his tongue across her collarbone, up her neck, finding her mouth. His tongue playing across her lips before exploring her mouth fully, their two tongues colliding and exploring to such a degree Louise was sure they would end up tangled.

Her hands travelled under his t-shirt, lifting the offending blockade from around his skin, over his head, allowing her to explore his torso with her fingers, followed by her mouth as he lay back down, giving her time and access to his body, his hands forever exploring hers, up her thighs, across her warmth. The dress long since forgotten to the floor. Louise broke away from his mouth and raised herself from the bed, pulling the sheets away and pulling his boxers from his legs, exposing him completely. She lowered herself back down upon him, not yet impaled. His erection pulsed against her belly, rocking forward slightly to allow his mouth to embrace first her left nipple, then her right. He sucked gently, then held his teeth against her hardness, his tongue then soothing. The bolts of electricity more than she could handle. Her hand gripped his length and she slowly twisted, watching with pleasure as he almost passed out from the sensation.

"Can't wait." Dean breathed against her neck as his strong arms embraced her and he carefully rolled her beneath him.

"Smooth move for someone with only one working arm."

"Oh baby you should see what I can do with that one arm." He raised his eyebrow playfully as the fingers from his left hand teased against her opening causing her to buck and moan with complete pleasure.

Bracing himself with his good hand Dean entered Louise slowly as she rose her hips to meet his pulsing erection. He slipped within her smoothly, giving her a minute to relax against his growing need to fill her.

Then slowly he pulled out, only to thrust back in again at the last second. Burying himself to the hilt.

Louise gasped as she felt him fill her , her lips closed around his man hood as his heart beat from within her, her toes, already numb, began to curl inward, her hips raising to meet his every thrust, with each movement inwards he went just a little further, but no matter how far inside he reached he always managed to hit that sweet spot an inch into her. With his broken right hand Dean caressed her nipples and breasts. Not once did Louise bat his hand away. They rode each other in unison, each reaching toward the climax together. As the spots danced within their vision each felt the hot breath of the other , their speed increasing , Louise's nails digging into Dean's back as he thrust harder and harder, almost as if his goal was to impale her on the mattress. The bed rocked forward with each forward thrust.

Louise moaned and gasped with each feeling of friction from his thrusts, Dean joined in and together they climaxed , the feeling of Dean releasing himself inside her sending Louise into a second orgasm, she continued to rock as she felt him filling her deeper and deeper. The electric shots ringing throughout her body as she felt every fibre, every muscle and every synapse firing and exploding simultaneously.

Louise screamed in absolute pleasure.

Dean moaned in complete, fulfilled desire

Jo smirked from down the hallway in impressed jealousy.

When he could no longer hold himself up Dean collapsed next to her on the small bed. His arm covering her breasts as he breathed into her mouth, her hands holding onto him as his muscles relaxed.

"You know what I need now?"

"What's that?" asked Louise as she settled her head against his chest.

"A bed bath."

XXXXXXXXX

"Well boys, you take care, it's been fun."

"Thanks for all your help Jo." Sam smiled fully at the older nurse. He'd arrived early in order to get Dean ready to leave, fresh clothes, toiletries, breakfast. He knew the second the Doctor gave the nod that they'd be out of there.

"You'll finally be rid of him Louise."

"Oh he wasn't that bad Sam. In fact, her was very, very, very good."

Dean smirked at the confused look on his brothers face.

"Our shift is over so I'll say goodbye and leave you in your brothers capable hands Dean."

"Thanks Jo, and thanks for….you know."

"I'd say it's been my pleasure but honey I think it was all yours."

Sam frowned as the older nurse left the room.

"Well Dean, you take care."

"You too Louise."

She leant forward and kissed him fully on the mouth, as she turned to leave the sight of the younger brother made her laugh out loud. Sam was sat on the other side of the bed, his mouth open in obvious shock and his eyebrows raised so high he'd lost them to his hair line.

"Bye Sam."

Sam could do nothing but nod.

"Sam? Dude what's your problem."

"I feel like I've missed something huge."

"Don't worry, Louise got it all." Dean sat back proudly and attempted to cross his arms over his chest, giving up when the cast got in the way.

Suddenly the realisation hit Sam so hard he had to hold on to the bed to not fall off.

He turned to look at his brother incredulously.

"You didn't!"

"Did what?"

"Didn't do…it." Sam made a small gesture with his hands, much to Dean's amusement.

"It?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Really don't."

"You so do."

"Let's just say brother, that if I ever get injured again, even just a paper cut, you are under strict instructions to bring me here."

"You did do IT!"

"Dude do you need a lesson in the birds and the bees? It's called Sex."

"YOU DID!"

"Yes bro, I most definitely did."

"How many times?"

"You notice how clean I am?"

"Yeah."

"Lots of bed baths."

"I so don't want to know."

"Sponges, soap, wet hands."

"Dean I don't wanna know."

"She's also real good with moisturising lotion."

"Dude! You see this?" Sam pointed toward the grimace on his face. "This is the look of someone who has heard enough."

"And this thing she does with her tongue.."

"Doctor? DOCTOR! When can we get out of here."

"….made my toes curl I'll tell you."

The End.


End file.
